Draco The Dancing Ferret
by x-etoile-noire-x
Summary: Another one shot Romantic fic. Complete load of drabble. Read and review


Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter :(

A/N: I have to say this is one of the cheesiest drabble I have ever written. One shot. Sequel if enough people request. i.e more than one.

The silence of the room was far too much for her to take. The darkness was becoming unbearable. She didn't want to have to think about what she was doing here. On the eve of what is supposed to be the happiest day of her life. She couldn't even remember what had possessed her to even come here in the first place. It's not like he was even going to be here. Why should he come anyway? Why would he? It would just add to the pain. Hermione had already made her choice, and yet she couldn't leave him. All these months of sneaking around, he was like a drug which she was now completely addicted to.

The door slowly creaked open allowing the street lights from outside to faintly light the room. Hermione looked up to see him standing in the doorway. His blonde hair was dripping wet, as the rain outside became heavier and heavier. Hermione just starred at him, forcing herself not to smile.

Every time she saw him she went weak. She could hardly help herself from staring, losing herself in his stormy grey eyes. She had been secretly hoping he wouldn't come. It would have made things easier. All good things had to come to an end eventually. This one had been planned for months. Even then it still felt surprising. As if she was going to lose a part of herself. Hermione knew she was being stupid. At least after today all the lies would stop. She had told Ron she was going out with the girls, her last night of freedom. Ron didn't question her. He never did. Suddenly a pair of arms had wrapped themselves around Hermione's neck. The person behind her was fumbling with her ears. For sometime Hermione and Draco were lost in each other. Without a second thought, Hermione jumped up, as if she had been bitten.

"Draco, we can't do this anymore, you know that."

"Can't we make our last night together enjoyable?"

"No." Hermione was adamant, her stubbornness pulling through.

"Hermione, what did us mean to you?" Hermione had to think about this? She had some ideas, however she found herself unwilling to admit it.

"Nothing, what about you?"

"At first okay, it was nothing. Just great sex, but Hermione the more time I spent with you, the more I was falling in love with you."

"Draco, I'm getting married tomorrow. Quit joking."

"I'm not joking." Hermione found this difficult to believe.

"Draco, you could never love someone like me and you know it."

"I love you Hermione, and I don't care if I have to scream it from the rooftops."

"Please don't do that."

"Can you honestly tell me that you shield no feeling whatsoever towards me?" Hermione was reluctant to answer. She had no idea about love anymore. She loved her family and friends. When it came to love in a romantic was, she was always unsure of herself. Hermione never believed anyone would be able to love her, the way Ron did. Nevertheless she never realised she had the capability to cheat on someone.

Draco just looked Hermione awaiting a reply. He knew he would never get.

"Okay tell me this, do you still love Ron?"

"Of course I do."

"Then say it?"

"Draco, I have nothing to prove to you. I'm marrying Ron not you." There was a hint of wavering in Hermione's voice. "Draco, I had better go."

Hermione left Draco alone in the darkness as she disappeared off into the night. To leave him broken hearted for the second time.

Hermione was standing in front of the mirror. She was in her wedding dress, feeling particularly uncomfortable. The dress was long, white going in at all the right places. It was feminine, but not overtly feminine. It was a huge change from her usual jeans and a t-shirt. Hermione looked at her reflection awkwardly. Was that really her? Ginny came up behind Hermione,

"You look amazing!"

"Thanks Gin."

"You ready?" Hermione paused for a moment, and she found herself thinking about Draco. She hated the fact that they had parted on such bad terms. She could hear Ginny talking, and so pushed Draco out of her mind.

"Hermione, are you ready?"

"Yeah, sure Gin."

Hermione walked out of Ginny and her house (well, it would soon be Ginny's.) The cars were waiting for her outside. Hermione found herself walking slower than usual. She decided it was down to the uncomfortable shoes she was wearing.

Ron was standing at the end of the isle; Harry (the best man) was next to him. Ron kept glancing at his watch nervously. It was going to start soon, and there was no sign of Hermione. He had never really been to church before, but Hermione wanted a traditional muggle wedding, which Ron eventually agreed to, just to make her happy. Harry however looked relatively calm, as per usual.

The car rolled up outside the church. Everything looked beautiful, perfect even. Hermione and Ginny did a quick hair and make up check and as gracefully as possible walked out of the car. Hermione couldn't believe it, the big day was here. The day she had been dreaming of her whole life. She was going to marry Ron, and be happy.

The Wedding song started to play as Hermione, Mr Granger and Ginny entered the church. Ron and Harry were standing at the other end, waiting eagerly for them. Ron grinning, nervously, this didn't help to calm Hermione at all. She walked up the aisle, smiling at everyone, walking ever further. At last she reached Ron, smiled at him and turned to the priest.

" _Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God and in the face of this company to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honourable among all men; and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly"_

Hermione found herself drifting into thoughts about Draco, not listening to the minister. She tried to focus herself, remembering she was marrying Ron.

"_But reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together let them speak now or forever hold their peace."_

The whole room went silent. Hermione was yet again contemplating her feelings over the two boys. She knew Draco was a bad idea, but does cheating and lying and not feeling anything say something? Hermione stood motionless, she was here, she would hate to break Ron's heart now of all places. Hermione nodded in acceptance. The minister continued. 

"Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind…But more importantly it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained."

Stable? Not when there's a war going on? 

"Through marriage Ronald Weasley**(A/N Can't remember his middle name, and too lazy to check it)** and Hermione Jane Granger make a commitment together to face their disappointments embrace their dreams realize their hopes and accept each other's failures. Ronald Weasley and Hermione will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together through mutual understanding openness and sensitivity to each other.

We are here today before God because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes to witness the joining in marriage of Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now through me He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds.

Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?"

"Her family and friends gathered here today do." (Mr Granger)

"This is a beginning and a continuation of their growth as individuals... With respect for individual boundaries comes the freedom to love unconditionally. Within the emotional safety of a loving relationship… comes the potential for full and happy lives."

Hermione started to wander again. How are they meant to live happy lives, when it has already started with lies? Maybe she should talk to Ron? He looks so happy though? OMG my life is too complicated. 

"By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. These moments are so meaningful to all of us, for "what greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together to strengthen each other in all labour – to minister to each other in all sorrow – to share with each other in all gladness.

This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love – for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you.

Hermione thought how many of those relationship things she had broken, even before the marriage. This was a fresh start no more Draco. If he cared he would have been here by now.

_Draco was trying to remember where the wedding was being held, running around central London like a complete madman. He went to every church he could find. Some where empty, other had other weddings and funeral, Draco had inadvertently crashed.  
_

_Do you Ronald Weasley take Hermione Jane Granger to be your wife to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live? _

_"I do." _

_Do you Hermione Jane Granger take Ronald Weasley to be your husband to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"_

Hermione paused for a moment, and looked at Ron. This was decision time. She had to into this with a full heart. Hermione whispered into Ron's ear. Everyone else looked at her wearily.

"Ron I have something important to tell you."

"Can it wait?"

"I don't know. Maybe, yes, no. Oh, umm it's about honesty. I want us to be honest from the start, You need the truth."

The doors to the hall burst open. The wind outside was strong, and they were getting weak. Some of the guests at the back went to close them quickly so they wouldn't get cold. **(A/N. Haha…would have been too cheesy to have Draco come in now. So you'll have to wait, and read more wedding vows.) **

"I….I can't do this."

"What's wrong?"

"We have to talk now."

Hermione somehow found it in her to tell Ron everything. At times he wanted to punch something, others he just couldn't face looking at Hermione, the floor seemingly more interesting.

"Do you still want to marry me?"

"Course I do."

"Right, we'd better go and get married." **(A/N Oh how cheesy, Ron really can be sill sometimes.)**

Ron and Hermione came back to the middle. The guests confused to what had happened.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah Harry, I'll tell you later."

Hermione stood there looking at Ron. She was going to do this.

"I…"

The doors burst open. Draco had finally made it to the wedding.

"I love you Hermione." He kept screaming it all the way to her. Ron and Harry looking thoroughly displeased.

"Draco don't."

"But Hermione. You don't need him." Spitting in Ron's general direction. " I love you, don't you understand that."

"Yes. Draco. Just go away."

Ron had got out his wand. He didn't want Draco to crash his wedding and get away with it. He decided to take a leaf out of Moody's book. He used to a non-verbal spell and Draco became a ferret for the second time in his life. Ron was having him bounce about the place.

"Ron." Hermione had tears rolling down her face. "Stop it."

"What, he deserves it."

Hermione had no idea what to say to that. He was right. Yet, even then it was cruel. Something she forgot he was capable of.

"Right, if that's how it's going to be." Hermione picked up her dress and ran quickly out of the church, closely followed by Ginny, tears rolling down her face, the happiest day of her life, a misery. Ron was still transfixed to the spot. Draco the ferret was hanging mid air. The love of their lives walking away from them, for what appears to be the final time.

The End.

Hmm I hoped you liked it : D


End file.
